Nowadays, among the contemporary rotary internal combustion engines of prime mover, the reciprocating four stroke cycle engine generally stands as the most prominent one and is applied commonly. Wankel rotary engine is adopted also though seldom used. In spite of a lot of advantages found in the rotary engine, i.e. compactness, lightweight, stability in operation, simplicity in structure and uniform torque resulting in less noise in running, high reliability and long durability, it has the drawbacks, such as great volume rate of the combustion chamber, great oil consumption, high HC exhaust, and inferiority in low speed performance. Therefore, not spark ignition but compression ignition type alone is allowable. More drawbacks are further found in the incompatibility for the diesel oil, exacting requirement in machining technique, the high cost and the difficulty in maintenance.
The complicacy of the distribution mechanism and the high precision requirement of the crank shaft connecting rod of reciprocating four stroke cycle engine attribute to the robustness and heaviness thereof. The linear movement of the piston rod consumes a substantial portion of power and will bring about vibration and noise. The continuous angle variation of the power output of the crank shaft connecting rod causes the torque to be unevenly applied wherein the greatest angle of the torque is less than 80°. The power output is the greatest when the cylinder begins to combust. The angle of the crank shaft connecting rod during power output is smaller with the result that the power is consumed and a strong vibration is produced. Accordingly, a great noise is made and the reliability and durability are substantially reduced during the movement of high intensity.
To obviate the above defects of the conventional engine, the inventor of this invention has ever proposed a rotary internal combustion engine. The above rotary internal combustion engine the inventor devised is capable of improving a lot of problems of the conventional engine. In comparison with the conventional engine, it not only has the advantages of both the rotary internal combustion engine and the reciprocating four progress cycle engine, but also overcomes a lot of defects of the conventional internal combustion engine and has some advantages.
Though the above rotary internal combustion engine, the inventor developed and designed obviates indeed a lot of drawbacks of the conventional internal combustion engine and substantially improves the efficiency of the internal combustion engine in many ways and the production cost thereof, the inventor still insatiably invests his efforts in the R&D and carefully observes the above rotary internal combustion engine with a hope to further devise a better rotary internal combustion engine on such an extraordinary basis. The inventor availed his persistent efforts to have finally found that the express gate provided in the above rotary internal combustion engine would limit the rotation speed of the rotary internal combustion engine, causing the latter easily damageable. Additionally, the piston of the rotary internal combustion engine will hit the express gate to cause the mechanical damage of the rotary internal combustion engine when the circuit thereof fails as a result of which the solenoid valve provided in the above rotary internal combustion engine doesn't work. Accordingly, the inventor in a spirit of “excelsior” keeps on the R&D in this respect to look forward to thoroughly improving the design of the rotary internal combustion engine.